


Zen: An Accepted Love Story

by zorradesombra (Chessgrins)



Category: Accepted (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessgrins/pseuds/zorradesombra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if B saw what was right in front of him? How would that change the course of the movie? This is a rewriting of the movie as I wish it went. This is B/Rory so if you don't like it, this is not the story for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Graduation Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into the Accepted fandom…and it seems the first one on this site too. The rating stands. It may not seem that way in this chapter, but rest assured that in later chapters it will more than earn it.
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Accepted, I just play with the characters.

            Bartleby is sure that nothing can make being at Schrader’s grad party more awkward. He spots Hands sitting at a table, so he joins him. While they commiserate, Rory walks by, muttering to herself.

            “Hey Rory, what’s going on?” B asks, concerned.

            “Oh, hey. What? Fine. Nothing…um… I, I didn’t get into Yale. I didn’t, I didn’t get into Yale. I did not, I did not get into Yale,” Rory stammers.

            “What? I can’t believe that.” B’s surprise is genuine. Hands just stares, slack-jawed.

            “Well, there’s no room for Rory at Yale. Too many rich kids with mediocre grades and well-connected parents this year, I guess. No room for Rory, who has been working since first grade to get into Yale. No room for Rory, who applied to Yale and nowhere else. I had it all planned. It was perfect, B. PERFECT! And now it’s nothing, nada. It’s a goose egg,” Rory rants while the two boys look more and more concerned for her sanity.

            “Okay…well, God. Rory? Rory! She’s taking that really well,” B comments as Rory downs some unsuspecting party-goer’s champagne.

            “College is for pussies!” Rory yells as she stalks away.

            “’Kay, I gotta get out of here pal,” B says to his friend.

            “All right man.” Hands nods his farewell.

            Instead of heading towards the house, like he originally thought he would when he stood up, B follows the path Rory took. They have been friends since diapers and something tells B that she needs him today. Well, something besides her outburst anyway. He spots her with none other than Mrs. Schrader. That is not going to end well. You don’t have to be going to Yale to know that. He does the first thing that comes to his mind, like always, and heads over to help his friend out. When he hears the topic of conversation, he goes faster.

            “So, tell me about your college plans, dear,” Mrs. Schrader asks politely.

            “College is for…” Rory starts to repeat her earlier sentiment.

            “Oh, there you are,” B interrupts her as he pulls her close. Praying that he doesn’t get hit, he goes on instinct. Her eyes get big as B steals a gentle kiss.

            “I didn’t know you two were seeing each other.” Mrs. Schrader sounds pleasantly surprised.

            “It’s a…uh…recent development,” B stammers. He can’t break eye contact with Rory. He still holds her hand to make sure she stays put. They need to talk about this. Both of them barely notice that they are alone in that part of the yard.

            “What was that?” Rory whispers.

            “What do you want it to be?” B leans a little closer.

            “I think I want it to be more than the kiss.” Rory mirrors B’s lean.

            “That makes two of us.” B closes the little remaining distance between them.

            This time they take their time. Rory’s eyes slide shut as B pulls her body flush with his. B’s eyes follow suit when Rory winds her arms around his neck. She runs her fingers through his hair. Tentatively, he traces her lips with his tongue. She gives a little moan as she grants him entrance into her mouth. They both explore new sensations. Kissing has never felt like this before for B. Rory is in heaven as well. Eventually they have to surface for air. B rests his forehead on hers and they get lost in each other’s’ eyes.

            “That…was even better that how I imagined it would be.” Rory sighs, content for the first time since she opened that rejection letter from Yale.

            “You imagined us kissing?” B is really surprised by this revelation.

            “Of course I have.” Rory’s expression gets sad before a blush creeps over her cheeks. She starts to take a step back, but B holds tight.

            “Why didn’t you tell me?” B feels her pulling away in more ways than one.

            “Because you’re so hung up on Monica, I know that we weren’t…aren’t… an option,” Rory replies. She manages to detangle herself from B and turns to walk away.

            “Wait, what just happened?” B gently grabs her arm to stay her escape.

            “You saved me from making a bigger fool of myself. So, thank you.” Rory refuses to look at B.

            “What?” B is stunned. He knows what he felt in that kiss.

            “You wanted to derail Mrs. Schrader so that I wouldn’t say anything bad. I know that all that was just a diversion tactic for you,” she explains. Suddenly, B understands what is going on. She is pulling away to protect herself from another rejection. He feels like an ass.

            “Rory, that first kiss was a diversion tactic. But the second one was because I really, _really_ wanted to. To be honest, I have wanted to really kiss you for a long time. But, I could not do anything that would jeopardize our friendship in any way at all. That would be too much to handle. You have to believe me,” B pleads. He carefully lifts her chin so that she see the truth in his eyes.

            Rory looks at him. She bites her lip as she considers what B just told her. He can see when some sort of decision is made by the determination in her gaze. Going on tip-toes, she grabs his shoulders for support. His hands automatically rest lightly on her waist. Slowly, she ghosts over his lips with her own. B takes that as a good sign and wraps one arm around her waist while burying his other hand in her hair. With a smoldering look, he once more latches onto her mouth.

            “Wow,” B gasps when they have to break apart again. “Does that mean that you believe me?”

            “Yeah,” comes her dreamy response.

            “So? We’re official?” B is hopeful, but also wants to kick himself for sounding like a thirteen year old girl.

            “Well, we wouldn’t want anyone to question Mrs. Schrader’s integrity.” Rory smirks up at him.

            “Of course we don’t want that,” he chuckles. He gives her a chaste kiss before releasing his hold on her.

            “You know that the whole party has probably heard by now.” Rory looks at where people are still milling around.

            “Good. That’ll save on printed announcements,” B interlaces their fingers and leads her back to the crowd.


	2. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter coming your way. Anyone else think that B and Rory are meant to be?
> 
> I do not own Accepted, I just play with the characters.

B stares at the many rejection letters that he received. His parents think, and state as often as possible, that he has thrown his life away. Rory’s parents are no better. She is hyper-stressed about it. He is not far behind her. They easily move on when it is just the two of them. B absently fiddles with one of his blank ID cards. Suddenly, he knows what he is going to do.

 

            Scanning his rejection from Harmon, he gets to work. In no time there is a realistic looking acceptance letter from a made up school. Sure, South Harmon Institute of Technology shortens to S-H-I-T, but he feels that is fitting. He prints off two, one for him and one for Rory. She is out of town for a few days with her family. When she gets back, her problem will be solved…temporarily anyhow.

 

 

            “Wait. South Harmon Institute of Technology?” Schrader asks.

 

            “Yeah,” B responds.

 

            “B, You realize that makes it SHIT, right? S-H-I-T?” Schrader’s a little surprised at the magnitude of B’s current plan.

 

            “I was winging it. Whatever. Just finish building the site, please.” B knows he has finite time to make this look legitimate for his parents.

 

            Schrader makes all the annoyed sounds he can while still working on his laptop. Hands is all for the idea. He convinces B to give him a letter too. They work out all the kinks before B carefully plants his envelope in the mailbox.

 

            B’s dad brings in the mail and hands him the envelope. While his sister is openly skeptical, his parents are thrilled. The only thing left to do is wait for his dad to check out the website. B texts Rory about the plan. She calls him later in the evening and they really discuss it. They decide that B should drop her letter in the mail so that it will be waiting when her family gets back into town.

 

            When Mr. Gates hands B a check for the first semester’s tuition, B knew that they had forgotten at least one thing. Schrader starts up a bank account that very day to gather the funds.

 

 

            B rushes over to Rory’s house. Her family just got in. He could hear the joy on the other side of the door before he rang the bell. Rory tells her parents that she is going out before answering it. She smiles up at him as she pulls the door closed behind her. He swoops down for a kiss.

 

            “So, your family wants to drop you off?” Rory whispers when they come up for air.

 

            “Yeah, that means we need a place for them to drop me off.” B takes her hand and they walk towards the Kwik N Stop.

 

            Hands joins them while they think about potential places. His dad bought into the scheme too. They wave at Schrader as he fills up his parents’ car. They grab the classified ads. Glen briefly distracts the boys with his tale of college woe. Rory runs inside for a drink. She sits on a table to wait for Glen to finish.

 

            “Hey guys. I know a place.” She informs them.

 

            “You do?” Schrader sounds horrified.

 

            A slow, mischievous grin forms as Rory quirks an eyebrow. B shivers in anticipation and desire. He loves her playful side. Hands and Schrader share a look of concern.

 

            “We can check it out tonight,” she states confidently.

 

            “Please tell me that I’m not a part of that we,” Schrader whines. Rory only shrugs at him.

 

            “Of course you are,” B responds.

 

            They all make plans to meet up later and head to the building together. Going their separate ways, they finish out their plans for the day. Hands and Schrader have nice family dinners. B takes Rory out on a date.

 

            They enter the restaurant still in their own little world. The conversation flows so easily. B cannot, for the life of him, remember why they didn’t start dating years ago. Rory smiles and him and B’s heart stutters. Her gaze flickers over his shoulder. The smile fades as she takes another, more careful look.

 

            “That is not Monica Moreland,” she says flatly. Confused, B turns to see what she is looking at.

 

            “No, it is not,” B shakes his head.

 

            At a table not far from them, sit Hoyt and a random blonde. They look really cozy. In fact, they look like they are on a date. The problem with that is that Hoyt and Monica are in a relationship…a serious relationship. The two lean in and messily suck face.

 

            “That is horrible,” B comments.

 

            “Both the act and the technique. I heard he was, and I quote, ‘the best kisser like ever’ too,” Rory muses as she pulls out her phone.

 

            “What are you doing?” B asks.

 

            “Taking pictures to have proof when we talk to Monica,” she explains like he should know.

 

            “We’re talking to Monica?” B feels like he can’t keep up.

 

            “Someone has to. Hoyt is cheating. Or are you saying that only one of us should talk to her?” Rory tilts her head slightly to the side.

 

            “Uh…yeah?” He looks so lost.

 

            “Okay, I’ll catch up with her tomorrow. If you tell her it may seem like you are trying to come between them,” Rory decides.

 

            B and Rory turn back to their own date as the food arrives. The good feelings are somewhat tainted by the other couple nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? what does anyone think so far? Should I keep posting on this?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Review if you please.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this movie, I do. But, I like B and Rory way better than B and Monica. That’s not to say that Monica will stay with that asshole she’s with at the beginning of the movie, because she won’t. Anyway, thanks for reading! Review if you please! I need to know if I should keep working on this.


End file.
